In wireless communication systems, for example, cellular communication systems such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and/or CDMA, signals may include symbols detectable by a Minimum Mean Squared Error (MMSE) detector. The MMSE detector may process a received signal to determine a desired symbol. For such processing, the MMSE detector may use a processing window of a certain length around the desired symbol. The length of the processing window may be determined based on a design parameter and may reflect a trade-off between performance and complexity. The processing window length may include a certain margin beyond the desired symbol length in order to minimize losses due to “edge effects” that may result from using a finite-length processing window.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.